Unexpected Visitor
by by7the7sea
Summary: One shot - Mike found someone who needs medical attention. Last reports had Lincoln in the area, so he tracks him down. This is set between Seasons 2 and 3. Mike has healed and been repaired and is back in the field working for Coulson.


**xxx SHIELD xxx**

"Hey, Kid, I was starting to think you were never coming home."

Lincoln, startled, dropped his keys and jumped away from the voice coming from the shadows. He turned with his hands up, ready to defend himself.

Mike stepped forward.

"We're not going to go through that again, are we?"

"Oh, it's the guy with the parts. You know, it's not nice to sneak up on people like that."

"Yeah, well, I let you know I was here."

"Fair point ... why are you here?"

"How about we take this inside?"

"Oh, right," Lincoln said as he picked up his keys then unlocked the door. "Come on in, make yourself at home."

Lincoln let Mike enter first. He then double-checked the hall before following the cyborg.

"Have a seat," Lincoln stated, directing Mike to the modest living room. "That is, if you sit ... do you need to sit down?"

"It's not necessary, no, but I do ... it seems to help people relax around me."

Mike took a few steps and, analyzing the options of an old, beat-up couch and a couple of unstable chairs, decided to stand.

"You know what? I'm good."

Lincoln nodded as he set down his keys and took off his jacket then his lab coat. "I'm starving, mind if I start my dinner? Do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

"So, Mike, it's great to see you again and all, but why are you here?" Lincoln went into the kitchen and tossed a Hot Pocket into the microwave.

"Just passing through, saw you and thought I'd stop by to catch up." Mike moved to the doorway of the kitchen.

"Uh huh, right." The Inhuman then grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew out of the refrigerator and took a sip.

"What? You doubt me? The last time I saw you, you were in pretty bad shape. Looks like you recovered nicely."

"Yeah, I'm just peachy."

"Hey, what's with the attitude?"

"It's just ... a lot has happened since then. I've been trying to put it all behind me and, with you showing up, it's bringing back some bad memories."

The microwave beeped.

"Ah, right. Well, there is something I could use your help with."

Lincoln grabbed a plate, took the delicacy out of the microwave and quickly dropped it onto the dish. "And what would that be?"

"I'm currently on a mission for Coulson and have come across someone in need of medical care."

"Then take him to an ER or, better yet, why don't you just contact SHIELD and have them send some?"

"Right, usually I would, but can't with this one. He's in a lot of danger and ... a wanted man."

Lincoln almost choked on his dinner.

"Excuse me ... and please tell me, why would I want to get involved?"

"He just needs a doctor. You're a doctor, right?"

"Yes."

"Just come with me and take a look at him then I'll leave you alone."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay, where is this guy?"

"Follow me."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

After Lincoln grabbed some medical supplies, Mike took him into the industrial district.

The duo ended up at an abandoned warehouse. They stopped just outside, while Mike scanned the area.

"Okay, it's clear, come on," Mike said and they ran into the building.

Turning down a few different hallways, they reached the man's location.

Mike opened the door. Lincoln walked in and found a man lying on the floor facing the wall. The man's long hair concealed his face, but Lincoln couldn't miss the metal arm.

"I'm sorry, is that a metal arm?"

"Yes."

"Is this who I think it is?"

"People like us need to stick together. He's in bad shape. Can you help him?"

"He's dangerous," Lincoln said as he backed away.

"He's hurt. He's not like that. Please, it will be fine. Just take a look at him."

Lincoln stared at Mike for a moment then paced back and forth while he debated the issue. He really didn't want to get involved in SHIELD business, he was just trying to live a normal life. Then his potential patient rolled over and let out a loud groan. Lincoln went over and kneeled down to get a better look at him. As he reached over to check the man's pulse, the guy used his mechanical arm to grab Lincoln and pull him back.

"I'm ... just ... trying to ... help," Lincoln responded through clenched teeth. He was tempted to zap the man but figured that would not be particularly useful in trying to win the man's trust.

Mike intervened, grabbing the man's metal arm and telling him, "It's okay. I brought him here to check you out. He's a doctor."

The man looked back and forth between Mike and Lincoln a couple of times then let go. Lincoln fell to the side, grabbing his throbbing arm. By the looks of it, he would have a pretty good bruise that would last a few days, but otherwise seemed fine. He couldn't believe the guy hadn't broken any of his bones.

"You've got some grip there," Lincoln said glibly, trying to lift the tension a bit.

"Sorry," the man rasped out. It was as if the man was not used to speaking.

As Lincoln recovered and, cautiously, approached him again, he asked, "What's your name?"

Not expecting to receive silence in response, Lincoln looked at Mike.

"I call him John ... as in John Doe."

"James."

Lincoln and Mike, startled by the reply, looked at the man.

"I think ... it's ... James."

"Okay, James. I'm just going to check your pulse. Is that alright?"

James nodded.

"Pulse seems okay. What's wrong?"

"This," James replied and slowly pointed at his left leg.

Noticing the slow movement of James' arm, Lincoln had another concern, "Is your arm okay?"

James shrugged then said, "It's been that way for awhile."

"I'll check that too."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Once Lincoln completed his examination, he asked Mike to step out into the hall for a quick little chat.

"James, we'll be right back. Okay?"

No response.

"Right," Lincoln said than stepped into the hall with Mike following.

"It's not a life or death situation, but he needs more help than I can give. That arm was either broken or severely dislocated awhile ago and didn't exactly heal correctly. As for the leg, he needs to stay off it for a good couple of weeks to allow it to heal properly."

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do for him? Not even with your special gift?'

"Well, I did notice some damage to his metal arm that I could probably patch up for him. As for the other issues, electrotherapy is not generally recommended in those situations."

"Please, do what you can."

"Actually, I do know of a place that wouldn't ask questions." Lincoln grabbed a scrap piece of paper he found on the floor and scribbled an address on it. "Take him here."

"Is this an address? I can barely read it."

"14523 Union Ave and it's not that bad."

"Uh huh, you're definitely a doctor."

Lincoln rolled his eyes then went back in to see James.

"Okay, James, I'm going to take care of what I can, but you need to get more treatment. Mike will get you to a place that will be able to take care of you. Now for that arm ..."

James positioned himself so that Lincoln could work on his arm.

"No, the other one."

James gave him a confused look. "How?"

"You'll see."

Lincoln found the spot on the metal arm that needed work. He positioned his hand over it and concentrated, sending a bolt of electricity exactly where it was needed.

James, startled, looked at Lincoln and shook his head.

"Shocking, I know," Lincoln said as he continued to work on the arm.

It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes.

"You're a ... miracle," James stated.

"No, just Inhuman."

Once Lincoln finished the touchups on the metal arm, he did what he could for the leg and the other arm. He actually did use his powers again on the other arm. It didn't fix the issue, but relieved some of the pain.

"Thank you," James said as the Inhuman packed up the few things he had brought with him.

"You're welcome, James," Lincoln responded.

"Thanks, man," Mike said as he patted the Inhuman on the back. "I owe you for this."

"Just get him to that urgent care as soon as you can, okay?"

"Will do."

"I can find my way home. See you, Mike."

 **xxx SHIELD xxx**

Lincoln got back to his apartment, cleaned up and sat down to relax. Thinking back on what had happened, he couldn't help but wonder, "Did I actually treat the Winter Soldier?"

 **xxx THE END xxx**


End file.
